Overtime, a lawn surface can develop bare spots and become compacted. Thatch can also develop overtime on a lawn and inhibit the ability of water and nutrients to enter the soil. In order to maintain a healthy lawn, it is important that the surface be periodically aerated and or dethatched in order to allow nutrients and water to penetrate into the soil. Aerators may also be used to help reseed a lawn or establish a new lawn, since the seed falls into the openings formed in the ground, which aids in seed germination.
Lawn aerators of the type known in the art come in different forms including slit aerators, which slice into the turf and plug aerators which remove a plug of turf. Aerators and/or dethatches are available as motor driven devices and manual devices which are pushed along by a user. Manual aerators require an individual to apply pressure to the aerating head in order to allow the ground engaging tines to enter the soil. Manual aerating devices are typically less expensive to purchase and maintain than the motor driven devices. They are also easier to maneuver to and from the work site. Such devices often typically require a significant amount of exertion by the user and only provide limited results with regard to aeration. However, the ground engaging elements of such aerating devices are prone to clogging and do not sufficiently aerate the lawn.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a manual lawn aerating and dethatching device which is easy to use and is effective in conditioning the soil for growing a healthy lawn.